legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
Going to the Dogs
Going to the Dogs is a quest that is obtained from a stallion named Pumpkin Pie in The Heartlands and is available once Unsaddling Implications has been completed. It is a fairly simple quest requiring only 4 interactions with some combat involved. Quest initiation Pumpkin Pie can be found in The Heartlands by his farm with the Pumpkin Patch. When spoken to, he will ask the player to help him deal with the Diamond Dogs that are menacing his pumpkin patch. He will recognize the player from the previous quest. Turning him down will end the quest immediately with no reward, despite the implication that the quest might still be available. Journal: I have been tasked by Pumpkin Pie with stopping the Diamond Dogs in his patch. They pose a threat to his pumpkins, his livelihood, and possibly his very life. *''Defeat the Diamond Dogs'' Defeat the Diamond Dogs The Diamond Dogs are located in the patch behind Pumpkin Pie's house. The player simply has to walk towards the quest marker and the dogs will attack. They are level 1 mobs so it should be a relatively easy fight. Upon defeating them, 50 XP in all talents will be awarded to the player. Journal: That takes care of that. The Diamond Dogs are taken care of, and Pumpkin Pie will want to hear the good news. *''Report back to Pumpkin Pie'' Report back to Pumpkin Pie When the player returns to Pumpkin Pie, he questions why Diamond Dogs would be attacking his patch as they don't eat pumpkins. He suspects his neighbor Beet may have something to do with it and asks the player to investigate. Journal: Pumpkin Pie suspects that Beet, the farmer across from him, is behind the diamond dog attack. I'm going to question her. *''Interrogate Beet'' Interrogate Beet Beet is located in the nearby farm to the west of Pumpkin Pie's farm. No matter the dialogue choices made, the player to learns that all is not well between Pumpkin Pie and his wife, Pumpkin Spice, and the previously recovered saddle is at the center of it all. Beet suspects Pumpkin Spice may be the culprit. Journal: Beet claims to not only be innocent of the attack on the farm, but to know who did it - Pumpkin Pie's own wife, Pumpkin Spice! True or not, I must return to him with this information at once. *''Return to Pumpkin Pie'' Quest completion When the player speaks to Pumpkin Pie, he reports that Pumpkin Spice left him a letter. Forcing Pumpkin Pie to read it will allow the player to learn that it was she who hired the Diamond Dogs to attack the farm, because Pumpkin Pie cares more about the pumpkin patch than his own wife, and the gift of the saddle was proof of that as there was no thought put into it. If the player chooses not to read the letter, Pumpkin Pie simply admits his wife was behind the attack. Pumpkin Pie will ask the player what they want as payment. The player can ask for 500 bits, 1000 bits, or tell Pumpkin Pie to keep his money to build a fence. The player also gains an additional 500 XP in all talents upon completion of the quest. Journal: It turns out that Pumpkin Pie's wife, Pumpkin Spice, hired the Diamond Dogs to destroy the farm because she felt her husband wasn't paying enough attention to her. Pummkin Pie was grateful for my help, but now has an even bigger mess to sort out: His marriage. Gallery Going_to_the_Dogs_2.png|Location of the Diamond Dogs Going_to_the_Dogs_3.png|Location of Beet Category:Quests Category:The Heartlands